Poland's Like Totally Worst Day Ever?
by Fullmetal Hikaru-chan
Summary: Poland is having a totally bad day after the meeting. Can Lithuania, like, change it for the good?


Hey! It's my first ever published fanfic! And I wrote it awhile ago, so...*bows* I'm so sorry if I totally messed anything up! Just let me know what you think with reviews. :)

I may write another PoLiet fic with multiple chapters. It sounds fun.

Maybe a China and Russia one too...*shrugs*

Anyways...*chibi* Enjoy! \(^0^)/

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Poland sighed. This was definitely not his best day. He lied down on the ground and gazed up at the tall grass that surrounded him. At first he tried to forget all of today's events by counting the long, slender blades of grass.

"One, two, three...darn it..."

No matter what he tried to do, he couldn't simply ignore what had happened. After several more failed attempts at keeping track of the number of grass blades surrounding him, Poland finally gave in and let his thoughts wander to what had happened earlier that morning.

"Poland! Hey Poland, you there?" Lithuania's voice penetrated his daydream. They had been sitting together at the world meeting, and Poland had managed to lose track of time by idly daydreaming.

"Huh...? Oh, yeah. Like, did I seriously miss the whole thing?" He slowly returned to reality as he watched America make a complete idiot of himself while wrapping up the meeting.

"Just about. I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen asleep." Lithuania smiled kindly at Poland, in the way of a very close sibling.

Poland sighed, "Like, whatever. I'm sure it was totally boring, anyway."

Lithuania stood up and gently pulled at Poland's hand to get him to follow.

...Just then, another hand roughly grabbed Lithuania's shoulder.

"Hello, my adorable little Lithuania. How are you? Never mind that, when are you going to come and keep my company again? We miss you very much. And you miss me, no?" Russia smiled in his innocent, yet very threatening manner.  
>Lithuania tensed noticeably at the large country's touch.<p>

"Ummmm..." Poland noticed his friend begin to tremble and appear ready to run as quickly as possible at a moment's notice.

Poland glared at the cause of Lithuania's distress.

"Like, shut up! There's totally no way that Liet's gonna run to you. Ever. He's, like independent and everything."

Russia smiled even more, and his demonic gaze rested on Poland.

"Ah, Poland! So nice to see you. Things are going well, I trust?"  
>The sweet, friendly way that he talked seemed to ignite Poland's anger.<p>

"I said shut up! You're, like, a total faker and everyone knows it! Like, give up the act already. "

At this Russia pretended to be hurt.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way...Lithuania, you love me, right? Well anyway, Poland, I would like to speak to you in private once everyone has left."

Lithuania gave Poland a worried look, his features creased with anxiety.

Poland did his best to maintain his poise."Alright, but it, like, has gotta be totally quick because I, like, got things to do, ya know?"

Russia laughed. "Of course. "

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After the meeting had officially ended and everyone but those three had left, Russia pulled Poland off to the side where they would be out of Lithuania's earshot.

"Poland, you don't believe that Lithuania will come back to me? Of course not. I can see it in your face. Determination. But also fear. Do you know what Lithuania's life with me was like?"

Poland immediately became angry. "Of course! He was, like, tortured daily by you! You were totally cruel to him. He's, like, never coming back again."

Russia smirked, a little more threatening than usual. "Oh, really? Is that what he told you? No, believe none of it. He loved being with me, especially when I felt like playing rough. He's just putting up an act. Don't worry, if he doesn't realize what's best for him, I'll come over and help him decide by force. It's for his own good, of course."

Poland glared at him. "Like, he totally knows what's good for him. Leave him alone already! And, like, don't you dare touch him or I'll be there to totally put you in your place."

Russia laughed a little bit again. "Haha, will you? How kind. I cannot wait!" He sauntered off out of the door where the others had exited.

After that, Lithuania had noticed the worried expression on Poland's face and offered to sleep over so that Poland could take his mind off of what had happened. Poland agreed, somewhat reluctant to think about the threat the Russia had just made.

Poland sat up, brushing a beetle off of his arm. He thought about what he could do to protect his friend. When this only made his frustration worse, he stood up and began walking back towards his house.

"He, like, probably won't actually do anything. Russia totally makes comments like that, like, all the time, right"  
>He stopped by an old tree with low branches. This was the very tree where he had first talked with Lithuania. They had been much younger, just children.<p>

"Like, where does the time go?"  
>Poland sighed and sat on one of the roots that stuck out of the ground.<br>He leaned back on the old tree, still thinking of his friend.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Poland? Wake up!~"

Poland grumbled a little bit and shifted positions in his sleep.

"Polaaaand?"

He stretched and slowly blinked open his eyes to see Lithuania's smiling face right in front of his own. "H-Huuuuh?"

Lithuania laughed. "Do you normally sleep this often? I've been looking all over for you! Did you forget about the sleepover?"

Poland laughed too, momentarily forgetting his worries. "Yeah, I totally did. Like, I'm so sorry, Liet."

Lithuania grabbed Poland's hand and helped him stand up. "Then I suppose I should say 'Surprise!'" He grinned at his best friend.

Poland, still holding Lithuania's hand, led him back to his house. They both sat on the swing on Poland's porch.  
>Just then, he noticed the sun sinking lower in the sky<p>

"Woah! Oh my gosh! Liet, like, look!"

Lithuania followed Poland's gaze and gasped at the beautiful sight before him. "That's got to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

In the distance, they could see their favorite tree, as dark as night against the beautiful shades of purple, red, orange, and yellow that stretched across the sky. Directly under the lowest branch, a small sliver of the sun was slowly disappearing as it sank below the landscape. The immense fields of grains and grass blowing in the breeze looked like a magnificent lime colored sea streaked with gold.

"This is, like, so perfect..." Poland leaned his head on Lithuania's shoulder as the last streak of sunlight vanished beneath the fields.

Lithuania yawned and kissed Poland's cheek. "There couldn't be anything better than this."

Poland snuggled up to Lithuania and cleared his mind, relaxing by focusing on his friend's rhythmic heartbeat and breathing.  
>Compared to how he had felt this morning, this had gone from his worst day to his very best. And it was all because of Lithuania.<p>

Lithuania yawned again, and looked at Poland.

"Aš myliu tave ." He kissed his friend's forehead and leaned back, beginning to fall asleep.

Poland gazed up at Lithuania. "Kocham cię , Liet. And I always will."  
>He smiled and closed his eyes, falling into a deep and contented sleep.<p>

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Aš myliu tave . = I love you. (Lithuanian)

Kocham cię . = I love you. (Polish)

Well, how was it? Kawaii desu, ne~?

(w)


End file.
